Inconnue
by Abracadabrantinement
Summary: Hermione apprend qu'elle est une sang pur adopté à la naissance et qu'elle a une sœur : Pansy Parkinson.  Rejetée par ses amis, la Griffondor ne trouvera pas son soutien dans les personnes qu'elle croyait.
1. Prologue

Je n'avais jamais eu une mémoire exceptionnelle. Je n'étais pas non plus au point de ne plus me souvenir de quelque chose une heure après cette chose faite. Non c'est juste que je n'étais pas de ces gens qui se souvenaient de tout dans les moindres détails pendant des mois, et pourtant …

Il était déjà 23 heures quand je rentrais du travail ce jour là et je me souviens l'avoir retrouvé assise dans un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque, ma petite Hermione, avec un livre dans les mains et une mine contrariée sur le visage. Je savais qu'elle aimait beaucoup lire jusqu'à tard mais il était rare qu'elle y soit aussi longtemps, aussi concentrée. En effet, en rentrant dans la pièce, pas un seul regard ni même un signe qu'elle ne m'aie vue. Je pris donc l'initiative de m'asseoir dans un fauteuil proche, et de l'attendre. Et j'ai attendu, attendu jusqu'à 1h30 du matin. Puis soudain comme si de rien n'étais, elle s'est levée, elle a reposé le livre à sa place et est parti dans la chambre.

Je l'aie donc suivi car moi aussi j'allais donc me coucher mais elle me ne rejoignit pas pour autant.

Elle ouvrit l'armoire et sortit cette robe blanche légère aux bretelles fines qui lui tombait jusqu'en bas des pieds. Elle l'enfila et se brossa les cheveux, deux coups vers l'arrière et un coup sur chaque côté, 36 fois. Puis elle ouvrit la fenêtre en ce mois de décembre, ouvrit les volets, et resta là, interdite, à penser. Moi j'étais dans le lit et je l'attendais. Elle n'était pas comme ça d'habitude. Hermione Granger, intelligente plus que besoin n'en faut, n'était pas aussi distraite en temps normal. Pensive oui, mais pas distraite.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu dormir les volets ouverts pourtant, elle referma la fenêtre qui nous laissait voir le jardin obscur à cette heure, sans les fermer. Elle s'est mit du parfum, 3 vaporisations, et puis elle est venue s'installer à côté de moi dans le lit. Elle me tournait le dos pourtant je n'eus aucun mal à entendre ces quatre mots :

- « Me trouves-tu belle ? ».

Je me souviens et même très bien que cette question m'est apparue à ce moment comme complètement stupide. Evidemment, sinon je ne partagerais pas ma vie avec elle. Après lui avoir répondu que oui, elle s'est retournée m'a souris, a pris ma main et l'a posé sur son ventre.

Si je me souviens aussi bien de cette soirée, c'est car ce jour là, j'ai appris que moi Drago Malefoy allait être père.


	2. Chapter 2

_« Harry Potter est victorieux ! » _; _« Le survivant a rendu la paix au monde sorcier » _; _« Le ministère de la magie remercie Harry Potter »._

Hermione poussa un soupir et jeta les derniers exemplaires de la gazette du sorcier dans sa corbeille. Cela faisait maintenant dix jours qu'Harry Potter avait vaincu Voldemort et déjà il était vu comme un des plus grands sorciers de tout les temps, comme celui qui avait tué le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Hermione était à son bureau dans sa chambre, chez ses parents.

Elle relisait les derniers exemplaires de la gazette quand son regard fut attiré par une photo sur l'une des couvertures. Elle représentait une femme et un jeune homme, blond tout deux, de haute société, un air froid mais soulagé sur le visage. Ces deux personnes n'étaient autres que Narcissa et Drago Malefoy. Le Gros titre qui surplombait cette photo indiquait : _« Lucius Malefoy mort, sa femme et son fils innocenté »_

Hermione soupira de plus belle. Il est vrai que Drago et sa mère avait participé à la perte du seigneur des ténèbres mais de là à être innocenté, cela en faisait trop pour Hermione.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit et essaya de réfléchir sans écouter la nouvelle dispute entre ses parents qui avait lieux un étage en dessous d'elle. C'est vrai que depuis un an déjà les parents d'Hermione ne s'entendaient plus comme avant. Il passait leur temps à ce disputer et presque toujours la cause en était leur fille ce qui bouleversait la jeune fille au plus haut point.

Jamais il n'avait voulu lui expliquer les raisons de ces disputes mais Hermione entendait toujours son prénom revenir dans les « conversations ».

Ce soir là, elle ne put se résigner à rester dans sa chambre. Elle décida de descendre afin de résonner ses parents.

« …maintenant que cette guerre est fini il va bien falloir lui dire non ? »

« NON Nous ne lui diront rien elle est notre fille et le restera toujours ! »

« SI ! Elle doit savoir ! Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser comme ça je ne le supporte plus ! »

Hermione qui ne comprenait pas cette dispute étrange entre son père et sa mère, se manifesta.

« Quoi papa ? Que veux-tu me dire ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Hermione chérie tu es là, non rien ton père ne veux rien te dire » Répliqua sa mère.

« Si il veut me le dire et moi je veux savoir alors dites moi ! » Dit Hermione qui commençait à s'énerver.

Le père d'Hermione la regarda avec un regard satisfait sur le visage, s'assit sur le canapé et commença son récit :

« Il y a maintenant un peu plus de seize ans, deux personne ont sonné à notre porte. C'était en plein milieux d'après midi et nous ne les connaissions pas. Ils ont demandé à nous parler ta mère et moi et nous avons donc accepté. Ils nous ont raconté l'histoire d'un monde, où vivaient des personnes un peu particulières, des sorciers. Nous avons eu du mal à les croire mais il s'est avéré qu'ils ont été très convainquant. Nous ne savions pas pourquoi ils nous racontaient tous ça à nous, jusqu'au moment où ils nous ont parlé de toi. Toi tu étais et tu es toujours leur fille. Fille de deux parents sorciers ayant eu des jumelles et ne pouvant en garder qu'une car une loi ou je ne sais plus trop quoi les empêchait d'en avoir deux. Bref, ils nous ont demandé de te garder jusqu'à ce que la situation dans leur monde soit stable et propice à ton retour parmi eux. Nous avons accepté avec joie. Nous n'avions pas eu de nouvelle d'eux jusqu'à avant-hier soir. Nous avons reçu un hibou, comme tu en reçois souvent, avec une lettre qui nous disait que tu allais devoir retourner dans ta vraie famille. Voilà tu connais toute l'histoire. »

Hermione était complètement chamboulée. Ses parents n'étaient pas ses vrais parents, elle avait une sœur jumelle, et seule une famille de sang pur ne pouvait avoir deux héritières. Sa vie changeait du tout au tout. Malgré cela, elle était curieuse de savoir qui pouvait-être ses vrais parents et surtout sa sœur.

« Et donc, on fait quoi ? » demanda-t-elle

« Rien Hermione, nous ne pouvons rien faire, aux yeux de la loi tu n'es pas notre fille. Tes vrais parents viennent te chercher demain »

"Mais mes vrais parents c'est vous ! Je sais que en ce moment on se dispute souvent mais c'est normal entre enfants et parents ! Je veux rester avec vous !"

"Nous savons, commenca son père, mais avant de t'avoir nous avons perdu un enfant et c'est la douleur qui nous a fait accepter de te garder. Mais maintenant ... eh bien ..."

"Vous regrettez !" Termina séchement Hermione.

"Non ! Bien sur que non ! Mais tout ton monde nous dépasse Hermione ! C'est dur pour nous de comprendre quelque chose dont on ne fait pas parti ..."

"Si vous regrettez car vous n'avez jamais pu avoir l'enfant que vous vouliez ! Vous qui aviez toujours voulu une vie normale avec une famille normale ! Vous perdez un enfant et puis des personnes se disant sorcier vous proposent d'élever une gamine qui elle aussi est sorcière ! Et puis vous reperdez votre enfant car il doit repartir chez ses vrais parents ! Oui vous regrettez et sachez qui si vous me perdez aujourd'hui ce n'est pas parce que mes parents veulent que je revienne chez eux ! C'est parce que moi je préfère aller chez des personnes qui m'ont abandonné pour me protéger plutôt que de rester chez des personnes qui m'abandonne pour se protéger ! Oui j'ai changé, oui c'est dur ce que je dis aujourd'hui, et peut-être que cela ne veux rien dire pour vous, mais un jour vous regretterez !"

Sur cette tirade hargneuse et triste, Hermione monta dans sa chambre, la vérouilla, l'insonnorisa et commenca concensieusement sa valise sans vraiment se rendre compte que le lendemain elle devrait partir. Elle s'endormi 3 h00 plus tard fatiguée physiquement et emotionellement.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Regarde toi, tu n'es rien. Rien de plus que les elfes qui nourrissent cette école, rien de plus que ces moins que rien que tu fréquentes. Non tu n'es rien. Et le plus dur pour toi sera de savoir que un jour tu fusses quelqu'un et que maintenant tu n'es plus rien... pour CA !"_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar à lui glacer le sang. Elle mit un moment avant de se rendre compte de quel jour et qu'elle heure il était. Pourtant, elle aurait dû s'en souvenir facilement, aujourd'hui elle partait, aujourd'hui elle allait retourner chez ses parents biologiques, aujourd'hui elle devait se reconstruire.

Elle sorti prudemment du lit, jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil qui lui indiquais _8 h 03_, et se dirigeât vers la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche et s'habilla dans une lenteur qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Une fois fini, Hermione pris sa valise et la descendit dans le salon décidé à quitter ses parents sur le même ton que la veille. Il est vrai qu'elle avait du caractère et depuis la victoire de Harry, ses nerfs était mis à rude épreuves, pour cause une célébrité naissante et une monopolisation perpétuelle. Quand elle fût arrivée en bas, Hermione ne vit personne. Ses parents n'étaient donc pas là. Elle eu un pincement au cœur avant de se souvenir de la discussion de la veille qui ranima l'animosité qu'elle leur vouait à présent. Malgré que Hermione ne sache à qu'elle heure elle partait, elle ne fût pas surprise d'entendre l'horloge du salon et la sonnerie de sa porte sonner en même temps, à neuf heures précises. En effet, Hermione savait que dans les familles de sang pur, une journée ne pouvait pas commencer après 9h00 sinon elle était considérer comme gâcher. Elle se dirigea donc vers la porte d'entrée curieuse de savoir qui se trouverait derrière mais appréhendant un peu cette entrevue peu habituelle.

"-Bonjour, je suppose que vous ... commença-t-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

Hermione venait d'avoir un choc. Devant elle se présentait un homme, grand brun, élégant, le visage reflétant le malaise du monde moldu et l'envie de s'en aller et deux femmes, l'une grande et élancé avec un air enchantée sur les lèvres l'autre plus petite brune elle aussi de son âge, et surtout qu'elle connaissait.

-Bonjour à vous Hermione, je suis Mr Parkinson, voici ma femme et ma fille, ta sœur. Es-tu prête et où sont tes parents adoptifs ?

-Euh ... Je ne... Je ne sais pas. Ma valise ... Derrière ... Balbutia-t-elle.

-Bien nous partons, nous sommes déjà venu tard alors nous n'allons pas traîner."

Encore sous le choc, elle suivit sa nouvelle famille en emportant sa valise derrière elle.

Une fois la sensation d'être tirée par le nombril passée, Hermione s'aperçue qu'elle venait d'atterrir devant la plus grande maison qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'a présent.

En effet, elle se trouvait devant une bâtisse de plusieurs étages, entourées d'un jardin immense qui ressemblait au parc de Poudlard par sa grandeur. Elle reprit ses esprits quand ses "parents" l'appelèrent pour rentrer.

Une fois dans l'entrée, ce qui avait pris dix minutes à Hermione afin d'y arriver tant elle regardait autour d'elle, cette dernière vis approcher une petite créature aux oreilles pointues.

"-Maîtres ! Ruby a fait ce que vous lui aviez demandé.

-Bien, répondit Mr Parkinson. Hermione, Ruby va te montrer ta chambre et elle sera a ta disposition à partir d'aujourd'hui.

-Non merci mais je ne préfè..., voulu riposter la brunette.

-CECI n'est pas un sujet discutable, dit le maître de la maison. Ruby est ton elfe de maison tout comme Adriana est celui de notre Pansy chérie.

Hermione fut surprise par l'emploie du "Pansy chérie" qu'avait utilisé Mr Parkinson. Depuis quand les grandes familles de sang pur étaient-elles aussi expansives envers leur enfants ?

-Réjouis-toi Granger, tu va enfin pouvoir avoir un larbin autre que Weasley pour te servir, argumenta

-Il s'appelle Ron et il n'a rien d'un larbin ! Répliqua-t-elle.

-Ca suffit ! Ordonna Mr Parkinson. Nous déjeunons à midi pile, alors taché d'être correctes et ponctuelles jeunes filles, nous recevons."

Suivant Ruby en vitesse, Hermione monta dans sa chambre et fut une fois de plus époustouflée par la beauté froide et la taille de la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Elle fut elle même étonnée d'aimer une pièce froide comme l'était sa nouvelle chambre, elle qui se plaisait tant dans les endroits douillais comme la salle commune de Griffondor. Pourtant quelque chose de classieux et d'élégant l'attirait dans cet endroit. L'elfe de Maison la réveilla de ses songeries en lui rappelant l'heure déjà tardive qu'était dix heures si celle-ci souhaitait se préparer convenablement afin de recevoir les amis de la famille. Encore à son étonnement, Hermione appris que le mot ami leur était connu. Peu de temps était passé depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cette maison, et déjà elle se rendait compte que plusieurs des choses qu'elle pensait sur les familles de sang pur étaient fausses.

Elle parti donc prendre un bain dans cette étonnante salle de bain qu'était la sienne et en ressortit trente minutes plus tard enroulée dans un peignoir bien chaud. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, laissant ses pensées dériver sur ses amis à qui elle devrait bientôt expliquer la situation qu'elle même n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre tout à fait. Pour résumé, elle était adoptée, ses vrais parents était les Parkinsons, famille de sang pur, elle avait une sœur qu'elle détestait et qui plus est sa fausse jumelles car les liens du sang furent changé et maintenant elle vivait dans un immense manoir sans que ces meilleurs amis ne soit au courant.

Vingt minutes plus tard, hermione vint au fait que sa vie devenait désastreuse. Mais elle se dit que pas tant que ça en voyant sa nouvelle garde robe.

"-Ruby a essayé de trouver des habits qui pourrait aller à madame, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

-C'est Parfait."

Et oui, Hermione Granger ne le laissait peut-être pas paraitre, mais elle aussi et comme toute fille de son âge, elle aimait les beau vêtements.

"-Ruby ? Où son mes jeans et mes pulls ? Je comptais en mettre pour le repas.

-Le maître de maison a demandé à Ruby de ne garder que les plus beau vêtements qui aux goûts du maître seraient les mieux adaptés à la nouvelle vie de la maitresse.

-C'est à dire ? Demanda la brune ne comprenant que trop bien ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

-Ruby n'a gardé que les vêtements qui étaient dans l'armoire avant votre arrivée mademoiselle. Ruby n'a écoutée que ce que le maitre a dit maitresse."

-C'est une blague ?

-Ruby a fait son travail maîtresse, essaya de justifié la créature.

-Bien puisque c'est ainsi j'irai à ce foutu repas en peignoir ! Rétorqua la rouge et or qui commençait à ne plus supporter les interdictions.

-A ta place je ne ferais pas ça.

Hermione se retourna et pu voir dans l'embrasure de la porte sa « sœur » appuyer contre, qui la regardait avec ce petit air amusé que la brune détestait tant.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?

Pansy entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit. Elle était habillée d'une robe bleu marine à bretelles qui lui descendait au dessous du genou. Pendant un instant, Hermione se dit que la serpentarde était plutôt jolie.

-Et bien il y a trois raisons à ce que tu ne descendes pas en robe de chambre au repas : La première est que mon, enfin notre, père ne va pas du tout apprécier ce qui je pense te contrefiche. La deuxième est que vu les invités je ne pense pas que toi tu apprécie qu'ils te voient ainsi peu vêtue et la troisième raison est que vu la façon dont tu te tiens et tu es, si en plus tu ne mais pas quelque chose sur toi qui te cache un peu, les elfes de maison vont définitivement être traumatisée.

Vexé par le discours de la jeune fille, Hermione lui ordonna de sortir et ferma la porte derrière elle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre trois : La scène du déjeuner :

Hermione était en fureur. Comment cette fille pouvait-elle être aussi méchante ? Que lui avait-elle fait ? C'est en entendant les pleures de Ruby qu'Hermione revient sur terre et se calma.

"-Ruby a fait ce que le maitre à dit. Ruby ne voulait pas énerver la maîtresse.

-Arrêtes de pleurer et écoutes moi. Ta maîtresse c'est moi et pas Mr Parkinson. Ce n'est pas grave pour mes affaires nous irons en acheter de nouvelles. Pourrais-tu m'aider à trouver quelque chose à me mettre je te prie ? Fit-elle doucement."

Hermione s'assit sur le lit tandis que l'elfe de maison cherchait dans le grand dressing. Quand elle sorti, elle portait du bout de ses bras une petite robe rose pale aux fines bretelles serti d'une ceinture de soie noire au niveau de la taille. Son jupon de voile la rendait presque flottante. Hermione fut subjuguée par cette robe qu'elle n'aurait peut-être même jamais imaginé. Ruby aida la jeune sorcière à enfiler la robe et elle la maquilla légèrement. Elle lui remonta les cheveux en les attachants avec une pince noire en laissant quelques mèches s'échapper. Quand elle se regarda dans le miroir Hermione se trouva encore plus jolie que lors du bal du tournoi des trois sorciers, et cela n'avait pris que 15 minutes alors que seule, elle avait mis des heures.

"-C'est très joli ruby, je te remercie, dit Hermione.

-Ma maitresse est trop bonne avec ruby ! Répondit l'elfe, gênée par les remerciements."

Hermione descendit les escaliers du manoir qu'elle mit tout de même cinq bonne minutes à retrouver. Quand elle fut en bas et après avoir fini de regarder ses pieds pour ne pas tomber des chaussures à talons qu'elle avait mise, elle se stoppa net. Devant elle se tenait cinq personne. Trois adultes et deux jeunes hommes de son âge.

"-Ah Hermione te voilà enfin ! Nous commencions à nous demander si tu n'étais pas perdu en chemin. Laisse moi te présenter ...

-GRANGER !"

Monsieur Parkinson ne put finir sa phrase coupé par la voix de Drago Malefoy qui à l'entente du prénom de Hermione avait fait le rapprochement entre son souffre douleur préféré et la sublime jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui.

"Malefoy. Zabini. Fit-elle pour les saluer

-Hum je vois que vous vous connaissez déja. Pansy chérie tu ne me l'avait pas dit. Fit Mr Parkinson sur un ton de repproche qui fit étrangement baisser les yeux de la jeune fille d'ordinaire si fière.

-Oh ne vous méprenez pas monsieur, nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment, répliqua Hermione. Nous avons quelques cours en communs à Poudlard voilà tout.

-Ah bon très bien. Cependant il me semble que le jeune Drago Malefoy ne partage pas cet avis, dit-il.

-En effet monsieur, Malefoy et moi ...

-Drago, intervint soudain quelqu'un.

-Pardon ?

-Mon fils s'appellent Drago et même si il porte bien le nom de Malefoy en nom de famille, je ne pense pas qu'il soit d'usage de l'utiliser en de telles circonstance, fit Narcissa Malefoy.

-Euh oui ... Je disai donc que ... Drago et moi avons été préfet l'an passé ce qui explique sa connaissance de mon nom et moi du sien.

-Bien bien, avant d'être interrompue, je te disai que je te présente Lady Malefoy et son fils ainsi que les époux Zabini et leur fils Blaise.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer, fit Hermione en direction des adultes.

-Nous de même mademoiselle."

Un silence gêné se fit où Hermione ne savait ce qu'elle devait faire et où les adultes attendait visiblement quelque chose. Ce fut lorsque Madame Zabini donna un cou de coude à son fils avec un regard sévère que celui ci se décida. Il s'approcha d'Hermione lui prit la main et s'abaissa pour lui faire un baise main.

"-Bonjour, Grang ... Hermione."

Hermione fut si stupéfaite qu'elle n'entendit pas Drago s'exclamer :

"-Mère ne me regardez pas comme ça il est hors de question que ...

-Drago Lucius Malefoy ! En vitesse !"

Résigné celui ci prit la main de la jeune fille et lui fit un baise main plus rapide que l'éclair et après un rapide "bonjour" les plus jeunes furent invité à aller dans un salon pendant que les adlutes prenaient l'apéritif dans un autre salon. Ce n'est que quand elle se retrouva seule en bas des escaliers qu'Hermione se rendi compte que les autres étaient déja parti. Elle allait aller vers une porte quand elle fut interrompue.

"-Non pas par là, nous on est ici, lui fit Pansy. Avant d'y aller je voudrais te dire quelque chose. Je sais que tu ne te sens pas chez toi ici et que pour toi nous sommes des inconnus. Alors je vais tout d'abors m'excuser pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure. Je connais ton existence depuis que je suis entrée à Poudlard mais je ne savais pas qui tu étais alors j'ai été tellement surprise que ce soit toi que j'ai fait comme toujours à Poudlard, j'ai été cruelle. Alors voilà je m'excuse. J'ai révé de notre rencontre des années et je voudrais que un jour nous puissions nous entendre.

Après sa tirade Pansy n'en menait pas large. Elle ne savait pas comment la Griffondor allait réagir. Hermione restait stoique sans dire mot, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa peur. Quand elle sorti de sa létargie, Hermione fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru en ce genre de situation. Elle rit.

-Pourquoi ris-tu ? Demanda Pansy légèrement vexée.

-J'ai toujours voulu avoir un frère, dit Hermione en essayant de se calmer. Je m'imaginais qu'il me protègerai et je viens de me rendre compte que ca allait etre difficile. Surtout avec tes chaussures.

En effet Pansy portait de hautes chaussures à talons noires.

-Oh je peux toujours crever des yeux avec et puis je peux quand même courir très vite, fit celle ci en rigolant à son tour. Allez viens les garçons nous attendent."

Hermione suivit donc Pansy dans le salon qui leur avait été attribué et fut surprise de voir Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini en chaussettes, les pieds sur la table basse à rire à gorge déployée.

"-Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça ! Disait Drago.

-Si je te jure et si tu avais vu la tête de cette vieille MacRose quand je suis sortie de sa piscine tout habillé mon balais à la main en lui faisant un signe.

-Pourquoi tes meilleurs gamelles se font toujours quand je ne suis pas là ? Se plaignit le blond.

-Oh ça Drago, fit Pansy, c'est parce que quand tu es là tout le monde ne regarde que toi.

-Pans' qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ? Fit-il en entendant le compliment de la jeune fille.

-Allez fait pas ton rabas-joie j'ai le droit de m'amuser non ?

-Pas quand ça fait fuir toute les filles qui croient que tu va leur sauter dessus si elle m'approche de trop près, dit Drago.

-Vous... vous n'êtes pas ensemble vous deux ? Intervint Hermione qui étais restée interdite pendant l'échange entre les serpentards.

-Nous ? Ensemble ? Jamais ! Fit Pansy. Drago c'est mon grand frère, mon meilleur ami, mais pas mon petit ami. Tout le monde le croit car on est toujours ensemble tout les trois et parce que quand Drago veut être tranquille je joue mon rôle de groupie parfaitement bien, afin de faire fuir les greluches sans cervelle. Mais non nous ne sommes pas ensemble du tout.

-Ah ... Bon.

-Hey Granger ça t'en bouche un coin pas vrai ! De découvrir que les Serpentards sont aussi normaux, fit Blaise en rigolant.

-Oh ça je le savais déja. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que vous connaissiez le sens du mot ami, dit-elle malicieusement.

-Amis, Famille, Amour, tout ça on connait aussi mais quand tu es dans notre situation quotidienne tu ne le montre qu'a très peu de personne petite lionne, répondit-il. Allez fait pas ta coincée, si tu es là c'est que tu es la soeur de notre Pans' alors détens-toi et vois un peu comment on passe du bon temps chez nous les Serpentard, lui dit-il en la voyant bien droite devant le canapé où étais assis Pansy et lui même. Prend le fauteuil et raconte nous comment tu trouve ta nouvelle vie ici.

-On s'en fou de ça ! Dit Drago sèchement, on en a rien à foutre d'elle de ce qu'elle pense ou ce qu'elle veut. Elle est peut-être la soeur de Pansy mais elle ne reste pas moins Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie du survivant.

-Drago, commença Pansy.

-Vous croyez quoi qu'elle va gentiment rester avec nous et que tout ne va pas recommencer comme avant quand on sera de nouveau à Poudlard ?

-Drago, refit Pansy un peu plus fort.

-Elle est et restera la pote de Potter qu'elle vive dans un manoir ou dans une cabane elle reste une ...

-DRAGO ! Encore un mot et je te jete de chez moi est-ce bien clair ?

-Mais ...

-Non ! Si Hermione souhaite rester avec nous cela sera avec plaisir que nous l'accepterons et si elle desire plutot rester avec ses amis nous ferons un effort pour les accepter comme nous allons elle même l'accepter est-ce bien clair ? Tu ne veux pas devenir comme ton père Drago ? Tu me l'a toi même dit que si Potter venait te voir un jour tu ferais un effort. Tu me l'a dit hier même. Alors fais ce que tu as dit et arrete de faire l'enfant !"

Jamais Hermione n'aurait pu imaginer une telle scène. Une serpentard, en l'occurence sa soeur, la défendait et proposait même de sympatiser avec ses amis si besoin est.

"-Pans' tu sait très bien pourquoi j'ai dit ça et je le referai si je le devais. Maintenant écoute moi bien Granger, il y a 17 ans nos mère nous ont mis au monde a quelque mois d'écart, depuis nous sommes toujours ensemble tout les trois. Et rien n'y changera. C'est nous contre les autres et je ne laisserai personne changer cela même si tu es sa soeur jamais tu ne nous sépareras. C'est Malefoy, Zabini et Parkinson, pas de Granger en plus c'est clair ?

-Je ne répondrais pas à cette question stupide.

-Ah oui et pourquoi ?

-Moi aussi je vais être clair Malefoy, je viens d'apprendre que mes parents ne sont pas mes vrais parents, que mes vrais parents sont des sorcier et que j'ai une soeur dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. Dans l'histoire c'est moi qui ai le plus besoin d'ami je crois et tout ce que tu trouve à faire c'est de m'envoyer balader afin de ne pas perturber votre confort. Qui sait si mes amis ne vont pas m'envoyer balader de même que vous car je ne suis plus celle que j'étais? Qui le sait ? Pas moi alors maintenant vous allez faire comme si je n'existait pas et comme si je n'avais jamais troublé votre vie. Je me retire Pansy, pourras-tu expliquer à tes parents que je suis allé dans ma chambre trop fatigué et n'ayant pas faim. Je te remercie.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et dit en se retournant :

"-Oh et Malefoy, Pas Granger, Parkinson, dommage le sang de bourbe n'est plus d'actualité désormais."

Sur ce elle parti dans sa chambre et s'écroula en pleures sur son lit sans même se douter un instant de la guerre faisant rage dans le salon un peu plus bas.

"-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu lui a dit ça ? Tu savais ce qu'avoir une soeur représente pour moi Drago ! Et même si ce n'est pas celle que nous attendions, pourquoi avoir tout gaché ? Tu es mon meilleur ami et tu me fais ça à moi ! rageait pansy en faisant les cent pas.

-Je ne peux pas Pansy ! Je ne peux pas l'accepter car comme tu viens de me le dire, avoir une soeur représente beaucoup pour toi et je sais qu'elle va t'éloigner de nous et ça je ne peux pas ! Si l'un de nous s'en vas tout s'écroule ! C'est ce que tu veux ? répliqua le serpentard.

-Tu es un idiot Drago Malefoy. Dit-elle d'une voix plus calme en se rapprochant de lui. Rien, tu entends, rien ne me fera oublier ce que vous avait fait pour moi et ce que vous êtes tout les deux, pas même ma soeur. Alors maintenant écoute moi. Demain, les amis de Hermione vont venir ici et vous serez la avec moi. Ne fait pas cette tête ! On va faire comme toujours, c'est à dire rester ensemble. Et si elle préfère rester avec eux, elle sera quand même ma soeur mais rien ne changera. Si elle veux allier sa famille et ses amis, nous ferons un effort pour n'entretuer personne. Et tu vas le faire avec moi et Blaise car comme tout ce qu'on fait on le fera ensemble. C'est d'accord ?

-C'est d'accord, se résigna-t-il."

Pansy écrivit une lettre afin de convier les deux amis de Hermione chez elle le lendemain dans la matinée sans leur donner trop de détail mais en leur précisant que c'était pour Hermione. Elle convoca un elfe de maison afin qu'il envoi cette lettre sur le champ. La soirée reprit doucement et ce n'est que tard dans l'après midi que les invités quittèrent le manoir avec l'obligation pour les deux plus jeunes de revenir le lendemain matin le plus tôt possible.


End file.
